Los veo en la cima -Reescrito-
by Endaki308
Summary: Justo antes del partido del Inazuma Japan vs. Unicorns, a Shiro se le presenta un gran misterio con respecto a la muerte de su querido hermano, y no descansará hasta que esté resuelto.
1. Prologo

**Hola, estoy de regreso, y he decidido re-escribir esta historia, ya que no estaba teniendo ni mucho sentido ni me gustaba el como iba quedando n.n**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Los chicos van a su primer mundial cuando tenían 18 por lo que Tachi, Haruna y me falta uno tienen 17.**

 ***Hay dos Oc, el mio Atsumi y el de Carla, Alicia.**

* * *

ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE PRESENCIAR UN PARTIDO INCREÍBLE ENTRE:

INAZUMA JAPAN vs. UNICORS

El rugido de emoción del público no tardo en escucharse, en la primera fila resaltaba una chica de cabello de negro y mechón rojo que llevaba una camisa del equipo estadounidense.

-¡UNICORS!-gritaba con euforia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Entre tanto.

El defensa de hielo del Inazuma Japón salía de los vestidores, mientras recordaba su conversación con cierta peli-plata el día anterior.

 ** _Flashback_**

Estaba recostado en su habitación cuando su celular vibro con la canción Shiver, marcando "NÚMERO RESTRINGIDO". Lo miro extrañado un segundo, y luego se percató que era ella.

 _-Alo-dijo al contestar._

 _-Sí, sí estoy solo-Pausa._

 _-¿Mañana? Tengo partido-Pausa._

 _-¿En el pasillo, justo antes de eso? ¿Qué tan importante es lo que me tienes que decir?-Pausa._

 _-Entiendo. Te veo mañana, entonces-Y termino la llamada._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Ahora, no podía parar de pensar en lo que le había contado. Sacudió su cabeza; el partido estaba a punto de comenzar, debía tener la mente en ello.

 _"Tu hermano no está muerto"_ Resonaron por última vez las palabras en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Ala ya está, subiré lo más pronto posible el capítulo uno, podría ser hoy más tarde o mañana pero lo are.**

 **Andre.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Me alegra terminar este capitulo al fin, las cosas serán un poco diferentes ahora que lo estoy reescribiendo.**

 **Agradezcan esta actualización a Pablo Alborán y su canción "Caramelo"**

 **Recordad: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece sino a Level-5.**

* * *

Después de un intenso partido que acabó 4-3 a favor del Inazuma Japón, los muchachos estaban descansando en las bancas planeando su entrenamiento para jugar contra _Los Emperadores_ de Argentina, partido que sería dentro de unos pocos días.

Una joven de cabello plateado se acercó a la banca de los chicos y tocó el hombro de Fubuki.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro-le respondió mientras se alejaban un poco, un escalofrió le recorrió pues no la había sentido llegar.

-Nos vemos aquí mañana-y le dio una nota con la dirección.

-Como sabes que la información es real-dijo el peli plateado

-Ella sabe lo mucho que me preocupa esto, no mentiría con algo así.

-¿Reamente crees que esté vivo? –dijo preguntó dudoso.

-Yo lo siento aquí-y señalo su corazón-Y aquí-y poso su dedo en la cabeza-No me detendré hasta dar con la verdad tras su desaparición.

* * *

 **~.~** Al día siguiente **~.~**

La joven de cabellos plateados estaba tomándose un frappe junto a su amiga y confidente, cuando se dio cuenta de que si no empezaba a caminar llegaría tarde a su reunión con el entrenador Kudou.

-Lo siento Alicia, debo irme o llegare tarde – Atsumi recogió los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa y empezó a caminar.

-Espera, voy contigo.

Con toda la cosa Atsumi llegó con unos minutos de antelación y decidió esperar a Alicia después de todo venía detrás de ella.

-.-.-.-.-

En la cancha Kido suspiraba resignado a que nunca podría parar a Sakuma y Fudo cuando se ponían a discutir por cosas estúpidas, cuando una chica en las rejas de la cancha se encontraba mirándolo fijamente. El día anterior no la había reconocido pero ahora recordaba haber tropezado con ella en su búsqueda por Kageyama.

 _*Flash Back*_

Toda esta situación con el nuevo entrenador de Italia estaba alterando sus nervios, debía encontrar alguna pista de este _Míster K._ Al llegar a uno de los cruces, una chica de cabello plateado que venía corriendo en sentido contrario tropezó con él, haciendo que su carpeta y algunos papeles se cayeran.

-Lo siento, es culpa mía-dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco.

-No te preocupes-Kido se agacho a recoger las hojas y a devolvérselas.

-Gracias-la chica salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

En eso llega Sakuma preguntándole si lo había visto, Kido negó con la cabeza y siguieron buscando.

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Al recordarlo se sonrojo de manera casi imperceptible.

* * *

 **~.~** Mientras **~.~**

Atsumi fijaba su vista en un chico con capa roja y se dio cuenta de que ya lo había visto en otro lugar y al recordarlo se puso roja como un tomate.

 _*Flash Back*_

" _Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde"_ Era el único pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza _"Alicia va a matarme"_ el tal _Míster K_ se parecía físicamente a Kageyama, y su amiga le había llamado para decirle que tenía pistas nuevas. _"Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego…"_ ¡BUM!

-Lo siento, es culpa mía-dijo sonrojándose un poco. _"¿Por qué me sonrojo?"_

-No te preocupes-el chico se agacho a recoger las hojas. _"Es lindo" "¿Qué estoy diciendo?"_

-Gracias-y salió corriendo. _"¡Atsumi! ¡Deja de sonrojarte!"_

 _*Fin Del Flash Back*_

-¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Atsumi, ¿Me recibe?

-¿Emh?

-¿Atsumi, estas roja?-Alicia solo le sonrió de medio lado con picardía.

-Cállate, y vamos que nos esperan-la chica de cabello plateado jalo a su amiga dentro del hotel donde se quedaba el equipo japonés.

-Así, ¿que estos son sus motivos para entrar en el equipo?-dijo el entrenador Kudou.

-Así es y estoy segura que con su ayuda lo conseguiremos-dijo decidida Atsumi.

-Como comprenderá Sr. Hibiki, necesitamos la protección temporal de un equipo en lo que seguimos con nuestra investigación-le apoyo Alicia.

-Y qué mejor equipo que el próximo objetivo de Garshield Bayhan, ¿No le parece?-continúo Atsumi cruzando las piernas.

-Muy bien, vamos a la cancha-dijo Kudou-a informar de vuestro apoyo temporal al equipo como gerentes.

* * *

~.~ En la cancha **~.~**

Los muchachos detienen su entrenamiento al ver bajar al entrenador acompañado de la joven que habían visto ayer, junto a una chica de cabello negro con un mechón rojo y ojos azul muy oscuro.

-Venid aquí, a partir de ahora Alicia y Atsumi Johnson serán gerentes de forma temporal en el equipo-les dirigió una mirada a todos-¿A qué estáis esperando? Volved a entrenar.

\- Atsumi y Alicia espero que nos llevemos todos bien-dijo Endo sonriendo mientras levanta sus manos hacia ellas.

-Igualmente-dijeron al mismo tiempo para estrechar su mano.

* * *

 **~.~** Entre tanto **~.~**

-Aquí tiene lo que me pidio amo Garshiel-dijo un hombre bajo y regordete.

-Bien hecho Henktacker-dijo Garshiel sonriendo-esas dos muchachitas desearan nunca haber interferido en mis planes.

-Así se habla mi amo-dijo Henktacker colocando una rodilla en el suelo y agachando la cabeza.

* * *

 **¿Rewiens?**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno se supone que yo estoy haciendo tarea pero que más da, aquí el capítulo 2.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Después de la presentación los chicos decidieron seguir entrenando y dejar las preguntas para la hora del almuerzo, entre tanto Alicia y Atsumi hablaban alejadas del equipo sobre los próximos movimientos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hay que mantener la farsa de que somos hermanas?-le pregunta Alicia.

-Cuanto más mejor, ten en cuenta de que nos persigue la policía de Brasil y que la información que poseemos aria que el torneo acabara.

-¿Estamos hasta la mierda en esto no es así?

-Y es por eso mismo que debemos estar alerta, hay evitar que Garshiel intente destruir al Inazuma Japón-le respondió la peli-plata mirando hacia los árboles que rodeaban una parte de la cancha.

-Atsumi, Alicia ya que ahora son parte del equipo es hora de ponerse en marcha-dijo Haruna apareciendo detrás de Alicia, y causándole un escalofrío-Por cierto soy Haruna.

-Te seguimos.

* * *

 **~.~** En las cocinas **~.~**

Alicia se encontraba peleando con el arroz, el almuerzo de hoy seria sushi y onigiris.

-Esto es imposible-dijo ya harta del arroz.

-Venga Ali que no es tan difícil-le dijo en tono burlón Atsumi.

-No me llames así Atsu-dijo apuntándole con la cuchara y una pequeña sonrisa-sabes que no me gusta.

-Golpe bajo-respondió la de pelo plateado.

Haruna las veía con el ceño fruncido y probaba el arroz-ya está listo, solo habrá que dejarlo enfriar un par de minutos.

Al cabo de un rato Alicia le pregunta-¿Te gusta cocinar Haruna?

-¡Me encanta!, mis favoritos son los dulces-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En Nueva Jersey hay muchas escuelas de cocina y dan cursos muy variados- dijo Atsumi-Tal vez tú deberías tomar alguno de los cursos Alicia-recibió una mirada furiosa de su amiga.

-Seguramente mi hermano no deje ir sola-dijo Haruna con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Tienes un hermano?-dijeron ambas chicas sorprendidas.

-Si el chico de la capa roja es mi hermano mayor-les respondió mientras terminaba de enrollar el sushi.

Entonces la puerta de la cocina se abre y pasan dos chicas una de cabello verde y la otra de color violeta-Creo que no hemos podido presentarnos yo soy Aquí Kino y ella Fuyuka Kudo-ambas estiraron sus manos.

-Bueno Atsumi y Alicia Johnson-correspondiendo el saludo.

-No parecéis hermanas-dijo Fuyuka en tono suave.

-Somos algo así como…-empezó Alicia.

-Hermanastras-termino Atsumi.

-Ya veo-dijo Aki a la vez que juntaba las manos-los chicos no deben tardar en bajar ¿Qué falta?

-Acomodar las bandejas es lo que queda-les dijo Haruna-para ayudar a cocinar podrían haber venido antes.

-En compensación por ello nosotras limpiaremos este desastre-dijo Fuyuppe.

-¡Venga chicos a comer!-les grito Aki.

No tenían mucho rato comiendo cuando Someoka hizo la tan esperada pregunta.

-¿Realmente sois hermanas?

-Somos algo así como hermanastras-le respondió Alicia

Atsumi sintió una mirada sobre ella, no necesitaba voltear para saber que era Shiro quien la miraba fijamente y con tristeza.

-¿Y de dónde son?-pregunto Kido a quien no se le paso el que Fubuki la mirara tanto.

-Nueva Jersey-dijeron ambas un poco nerviosas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por algunos.

Alicia quien estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina dijo:

-Me encanto tu tiro de esquina contra Leones del Desierto Kazemaru fue tremendo gol; y el Cañón de Agua no deja de asombrarme Tsunami-ambos se sonrojaron un poco por el alago.

Los demás siguieron comiendo y hablando de cualquier tontería, Atsumi hablaba con Hiroto sobre constelaciones, mientras Alicia trataba de convencer a Tsunami de que le enseñara a surfear. A Atsumi le entra un WhatsApp .

-Mierda-dijo bajito la peli-plata, quien se levantó dejando a Hiroto con la palabra en la boca, en lo que ella arrastraba a Alicia a la cocina.

* * *

 **¡COMENTEME! No enserio háganlo los leídos duelen.**


End file.
